


The Rose

by StarGamerxox



Series: The Amuletas, The next warriors [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Minor Violence, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: This story is now dedicated to my late friend Lizzie. I got the announcement email while i was writing this. You'll always be remembered Lizzie, i miss youWarning in advance, the summary is bad and where i have changed it to just the book summary which is mostly cannon is still not all that greatBook 1:Scarlet was different to say the least. She was on of the most attached. When Irene sent her into the world she wiped her memory. She did it to Grace too. It was just easier that wayThose were the only two she ever did that for. Some had begged for it as well but we couldn't spare more then those two and the baby boy. Sometimes i wished she wiped mine.Scarlet had it the hardest, or at least at first. Living how she did, and it all started with a man named Zane._______________________"21 girls?""Yes sire. Although lets not forget about the boys and miss Kenly.""Ah yes, Levin, Malichi, and Haden. The only boys of the group.""Sire.... the Haden and Kenly took Malichi and levin, they are trying to bring them to their holding places!""After them! We can not let them leave!"______________





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So the description for the story is heavily edited to fit in the text box
> 
> Warning in advance, the summary (specifically of the series) is bad and no longer cannon to the storys events. I will be changing it in the future 
> 
> Heres the full one:
> 
> 900 years ago 21 girls where given amulets. These 21 girls where meant to make the next 20 protectors of the world as it was known. They had all been related in some way and chosen by Lady Irene herself. Sadly one of the girls, Shads own sister, was tricked and lead the corrupt warrior to their hiding place where four more children, all without the amulets that set the 21 apart. 
> 
> They all fell apart but in the past 900 years they had escaped from their hiding places and soon discovered their hidden gifts and the biggest gift from Irene, the gift of immortality; at least until they chose to die.
> 
> Now they must come together and find the village named after the chosen leader, Phoenix to save the world.
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> Book 1:
> 
> Scarlet was different to say the least. She was on of the most attached. When Irene sent her into the world she wiped her memory. She did it to Grace too. It was just easier that way
> 
> Those were the only two she ever did that for. Some had begged for it as well but we couldn't spare more then those two and the baby boy. Sometimes i wished she wiped mine.
> 
> Scarlet had it the hardest, or at least at first. Living how she did, and it all started with a man named Zane.
> 
> _______________________
> 
> "21 girls?"
> 
> "Yes sire. Although lets not forget about the boys and miss Kenly."
> 
> "Ah yes, Levin, Malichi, and Haden. The only boys of the group."
> 
> "Sire.... the Haden and Kenly took Malichi and levin, they are trying to bring them to their holding places!"
> 
> "After them! We can not let them leave!"
> 
> ______________

Name?:

Scarlet 

Age?:

14

Location?:

The woods right outside the O'khasis gates 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around the area I had awoken in, no idea where I was, all I knew was that I had to keep my amulet close. 

Wait a second an amulet? What amulet?

It took me a moment to figure out what my amulet was as my confused brain began to focus in on some stuff. My amulet was the silver and orange thing attached to a chain around my neck. Well at least I knew what my amulet was now.

"So where am I?" My voice shocked me as I had yet to hear it at the time. It was softer then what i expected, quiet and well preserved.

I soon stood to look around and soon my eyes, wait what color are my eyes? Well either way my eyes landed on a rather large… is that a gate? I guess its a gate. 

So my eyes landed on a gate, I was in the woods with a gate to, most likely, a village of some sort nearby. That's all I knew.

"You there!" My head shot up. The people standing at the gates, most likely guards of some sort, called out to me. I took a step back and soon one was running over to me. I let out a noise, I sounded kinda like a mouse, and scrambled backwards, soon falling onto my rump.

"Hey what are you doing outside the gates? With everything going on with Scaleswind there's a curfew." The one who had come closer spoke calmly and soon i myself felt calm.

"Wha… what's Scaleswind? Where am i?" Soon all my confusion came back and before i could stop it, i was crying.

"Oh wow… uhh… hey… its okay… calm down… here." The person, they sounded like a boy, pulled off the helmet he had worn and crouched slightly in front of me, offering a hand. Without the thing covering his face I could tell he was well, a boy. He had yellow, i believe its called blonde, colored hair and eyes like the sky.

"Wha…" I looked less at him and at his hand. I had no idea what this gesture meant.

"My names Garroth Ro'meave. I'm a guard in training. What's your name?" His voice was quiet and gentle.

"I-i think im Scarlet… besides that i don't really know.. im maybe 14? Oh and I'm supposed to protect this." My voice was hushed as I gestured to my amulet.

"That's all you know? Huh… well i'm holding out my hand to help you up if thats what your so worried about." I flushed slightly when he noticed my strange glanced at his hand. After i quick thought i nodded and took his hand. Soon the blonde, Garroth, pulled me up and I flashed him a weak smile.

"Well Scarlet, I welcome you to O'khasis." He said and I smiled as he lead me into the gates.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months in and she has a life for herself.  
> Poor scarlet, i should have taught her better on how to control that nasty temper of hers. Oh well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may not be the best written but right after i posted the prologue i got an email from my school informing us a student had died. It took me a moment but that student had been a friend of mine.  
> I qrote this as a way to comfort myself more then anything really so it may not be the best, sorry

Name?:

Scarlet

Age?: 

Almost 15

Location?:

O'khasis, lords home

~~~~~~~~~~~

I ducked my head around the corner, snickering at the dark haired males anger. When i thought he had left i my spot just to be grabbed by the arm.

"Gatcha!" He laughed and I gave him a small pout. I opened my mouth to speak when we heard footsteps.

"Zane!" I recognized that voice and hid back around the corner, my friend waiting to see what his father wanted.

"Yes father?" Zane's voice was stiff and guilt built in my chest. The Ro'meave family had taken me in, helped me find a family, and was allowing me to study with one of the lords sons, Zane, the one my age. Of course it had to be me who ran from the tutor on the one day i really shouldn't, and now Zane would be getting in trouble for it again.

"Where is she?" Gartes' voice was harsh and I flinched, falling slightly against the wall. I could practically hear Zane stiffen.

"I don't know father." A blatant lie as he had just caught me earlier.

"Well find her! Garroth is supposed to return home today as will Andrew." He walked away from zane after a moment and I breathed a sigh of relief before his words sunk in and I straightened happily. Garroth had become a good friend and Andrew was the eldest son of the family who adopted me. 

"Yay!" I flung myself around the corner once the lord was gone and I watched zanes eyes crinkle slightly, the only sign he was smiling.

"You do so enjoy my elder brothers company. It seems he may secretly be your favorite." Zane teased and i rolled my eyes softly. 

"Your my favorite stupid." I laughed and his eyes crinkled in the way of a small smirk. 

"I know I am." And with that zane began his brisk walk to where garroth would be coming back. I laughed at his reaction. In the months I've been here I've learned to understand what facial expression he's making by the way his eye crinkles.

"Your a brat you know?" I called ahead as I ran to catch up with him. He gave me a look I knew well and took off down the hall. I whined loudly and picked up the speed at which I was running. Within 10 seconds I had caught up and grabbes his arm.

"Slow down!" I laughed and he did so.

"Lets just get there before they arrive or father will have my head." He groaned and i gave him a weak smile. The lord gave zane the blame for anything either of us did because apparently i was zanes responsibility.

"Yes, lets hurry." I grabbed his arm and we began a quick walk. 

\---------

"Thats a lie! It has to be!" My voice escaped me in rough sobs. 

"Thats all I know. Hes either dead or he ran away and fakes it." Andrew sighed and went to approach me but i shoved him away.

"Your lying! Garroth cant be dead and he wouldnt run away! I know so!" My voice was raised and before i had full control i was growling like an animal at zane who had simply put a hand on my shoulder.

"Scar… he had just been told he had to get married. Its my brother we are talking about, he doesnt want to be married yet, hes barely 16." Zane explained and it clicked. I quickly turned on the lord, eyes glaring the most hateful glare I had ever glared.

"Its your fault!" I yelled quickly. The lord froze and turned the face me before glaring at zane. Zane put a more forceful hand on my shoulder as he tried to pull me away.

"Your fault!" I screamed pushing zanes hand away and running full force at his father. I had hated Garte since day 1 and I had enough. It didn't help he may have chased away the first person I knew.

"Get her out of here!" The lord yelled and before i could reach for zane again i was being carried away by guards.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to say goodbye. I didnt want to make you cry. Your safer now, its time to go 
> 
> Little scarlet lost her place there but ill make sure she finds a new one.

Name?: 

Scarlet

Age?:

17

Location?:

The guard station for the 15th time it seems

I could see his outline through the bars of the cell i was in, even if he didn't approach. He didn't speak for a while, just stood there. I finally looked up and gave a tired smile in his direction.

"Father has banishes you… he says you've done this too many times. Andrew refused to let you go alone so he'll leave with you. Hes packing your bags right now." I could sense the sadness in his tone, even from my position farther away from him.

"Im sorry-"

"Dont be. He deserved it but… im actually kinda glad. You wont have to be around my stinky old dad and-" he turned as a girl about a year younger then us appeared behind him carrying a torch. She had black hair and blue eyes. I instantly recognized her as the sheltered and quiet Grace who was a cousin or something that they adopted. 

"What are you doing here." Zanes tone lost part of its compassion.

"Im bringing her amulet to her. The guards took it but the amulet wanted to be back with her." Grace said quietly and my eyes quickly focused on the small item she carried. My heart lept and I stood. She had my amulet! Upon closer inspection she actually also had an amulet of her own and i smiled.

"You have one too?" My voice was quiet and her shy nod was answer enough. I had been inside this cell more times than I could quickly recall since garroth left. To say i had temper issues is a bit of an understatement.

"I'm gonna miss you. I never actually talked to you but i talked to your amulet when it would call out." Grace was quiet and soon had actually disappeared. I gave a quiet sigh and stood as zane unlocked my cell and lead me to the gates. I hung my head as we left but zane quickly pulled us to the side and lifted my chin.

"Dont hang your head. You are not shameful but think of this as a prideful moment." Zane gave a smile, or at least the way his eye crinkles showed that, before leading me back to the gates. 

"Scarlet!" I stopped quickly as three younger girls ran over. They began to tear up and aoon i was on my knees, hugging the girls tightly.

"Be good okay? Drew will visit and we'll write ma often." I whispered to the three i called my sisters. They nodded softly as the smallest, Kelly, wiped viciously at her tears. I kissed her head and sent them back towards their, no our mom. I sighed and stood with the help of zane before we continued our walk. 

We had no guards along for the walk as I was not truly a threat. As soon as we reached the gates i remembered that first day over 3 years ago when garroth found me and I teared up. I took a step back.

"I don't wanna go…." I whimpered and began to cry. Zane frowned but I knew he couldn't comfort me. He had already tried stopping me and standing up for me, i messed it up each time.

"Scarlet… You can't stay and you know that. Father isnt afraid to give a death penalty and we both know if this continued he wouldn't have banished you but… youd still be gone. You'll be safe out there… I'll visit one day." Zane spoke quietly but he sounded deadly serious.

"I'm gonna miss you most… I'm sorry I messed it all up." I whispered and soon i was standing next to my adoptive brother. Drew held my shoulder and we faced Zane, and now his father.

"Do not return for ten years unless a guard comes to get you." The lord spoke in a deadly serious voice and i flinched. I looked up and met zanes eye. He had turned back into the mean kid i first met although it was mostly just a shield. His eyes held a different emotion then what his attitude portrayed and i nearly began sobbing again.

"Yes sir." Andrew nodded and he grabbed my hand pulling me out of the villiage and the only home i could remember.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first Grace seemed to have it easier then Scarlet. The latters leave sent the so called 'easier life' into chaos. Its just the beginning of her story and it wont be the end. Ill make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I was writing this when i got the email about my friend, ive decided to dedicate this story to her.

Name?:

Grace

Age?:

16

Location?:

O'khasis, bedroom in lords house

When Zane came back he was different. He had this dark presence around him and it scared me. I decided for the moment it was safer, much safer, for me to keep hidden in my room. I had planned to run away tonight but i don't think i could. Zane tended to shut me out but he was still my brother, or the closest thing to it and he had just lost his only friend.

"Grace come down for dinner or else you don't eat. I'm your father you can't spend all that time in your room without repercussions." His voice echoed down the hall. He was angry today; i take that back, hes angry every day. I heard footsteps soon after his call but they weren't my fathers heavy footsteps. 

"Hey grace?" Zanes voice was quiet as he knocked lightly on my door. 

"Are you here to get me?" I whispered leaning my head against the wooden door.

"No… one of the servants told me you were planning to run away… if you want to… it might be smart. I can handle father alone." His voice held the slightest bit of emotion. In all honestly my quiet nature caused me to cling to zane, especially when I first arrived. He was the only brother felt close to and after Vlyads death I even spent a couple nights just talking with him to ignore the pain.

"Zane…" my voice failed me and I slowly opened my door. I met his gaze and i gave him a weak smile.

"I mean it. I cant act like I used to. You don't want to be here so why stay?" Zane answered coldly and I sighed. I nodded after a moment and leaned forward to give him a hug. Zane almost immediately froze up although soon he gave a weak hug in return.

"Don't die out there idiot okay?" Zane huffed and i gave him a toothy smile with a nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night I left. Zane made sure I had a clear exit and soon I was gone. I tried not to think of the home I was leaving. About a day or so after I left I arrived in a small port village. When I arrived I was horrified with the way the villagers acted. They seemed so numb and empty. They didn’t hold conversations and they didn't seem to understand how to live.

I was happy to leave that place once I secured a boat to ride on. When I arrived at a different village, this one named and the villagers seemed like real people, I asked a guard what I saw.

“Oh them. They aren't really sentient. Those villages are usually found by people and with lots of changes they become like us.” The man hummed and swung his sword slightly.

“Theres a theory that every village was once like that and people who left their villages became like us and soon found a village to help change.” He laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

“Im Grace,” i stuck out a hand to shake and the boy smile. he wasn't much older then me and he had either dark blonde hair or really light brown hair. When he stuck out his hand green eyes sparkled and he smirked.

“Im Laurence and welcome to Meteli.” He spoke and I couldn't help but smile. He shook my hand and soon took a step back.

“Well Laurence, is there a place for me in Meteli?” My voice edged on amusement.

“Well of course. If there's not a house one can be built but our village doesn't turn away others who need a place to call home.” Laurence said grabbing my hand and tugging me over.

“Our lord Joh, will want to meet you and the head guard, Sasha, might ask you some questions but that's pretty much everything.” soon we were walking at a brisk pace to what I believed was the lord's house,

“Oh that's all? when I arrived in O'khasis they had this whole interrogation thing. It sucks when I was only a 10 year old who barely remembered her own name.” I hummed without realizing what I had said.

"You what? At ten?" He gave me these big eyes and my hand slowly found its way to my amulet. It was much like Scarlet except where hers was silver and red, mine was silver and a sky blue color, much like my last remaining brothers eye color.

"Yea. Three years later a ummm… a girl arrived just like I did with the same kind of necklace. We think we were from a village that had a major accident or something." I whispered and his eyes widened more.

"Wow…" his voice softened.

"Well come in. Joh is actually my adoptive father so if it helps, hes pretty understanding." Laurence lightly grabbed my arm and lead me towards the guards house.

"I like it here already." I laughed and Laurence simply smiled


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you Scar, my dearest cousin. Please remember, stay with your brother. Your strong, your brave, im proud

Name?:

Scarlet

Age?:

19

Location: somewhere in the woods near O'khasis.

  
  


Sleeping hadnt been an easy feat since i left. Id grown used to not sleeping in the two years ive been out here. I feared that my amulet would do what it did when I left. I still feared the small silver pendant that I wore around my neck. Mostly i feared the magic it heald.

~~~~~

_ I looked behind me at the people standing there as we went under the gates. I could feel my eyes watering and heart breaking. The sun reflected on the buildings making it hard to see the people I was leaving. _

_ As we made it to the other side my amulet began to slowly heat up. I didn't notice it for the first hour or so until it became painfully hot. _

_ "Whats going on?" Andrew asked and when he reached towards me we were both sent flying backwards. Andrew landed in a creek but i landed somehow standing fine. My amulet was glowing by that point and when i grabbed it the world around me turned black _

_ \--------- _

_ "Keep them safe," I couldn't see the person speaking. 20 amulets lay on a small table. I only recognized mine and graces but they were silver with all sorts of colors. One amulet was actually two completely different colors. I focused on the one in front of me. It was as orange as it was when it knocked me out.  _

_ "They control your abilities. If they break you may lose control so be careful. When you awaken at your mission it should awaken as well so be careful not to get overwhelmed. For those of you that don't have it wake, just wait for your mission may not have started. They are sentient and know when you need them." The voice was calm and my hand, smaller then i have any memories of it being, reached for the orange one before putting it on. The other amulets where taken by small hands as well and when i looked up- _

_ \-------- _

_ Andrew had been shaking me but i lifted a hand to let him no im okay. I ended up almost demolishing a tree. _

_ "What was that?" _

_ "My amulets awake." I whispered my eyss wide. _

_ ~~~~~~~ _

"Im back scarlet!" Andrew called as he ducked into the clearing we had been living in for a while. 

"Hey!" I waved softly and closed my eyes. My amulet was begging me to try teleporting and i did try. I landed four feet to the left of what i had planned and let our a loud groan. It had informed me that everyone with an amulet could teleport and all I had to do was practice but im nearly positive i’ll never teleport correctly. Andrew laughed as I stumbled forward trying desperately to catch myself.

“Auhg! im never gonna get it right!” I grabbed at my hair as I made over exaggerated noises of complaints.

“You were supposed to be training. What were you doing all day while I was out at village?” my brother held back laughs. He spent every day at his shop in the nearest village. 

“i.. I uh… I slept.” I whispered slightly ashamed.

“you gotta train next time Scar. come on, lets start making dinner.” He lead me over to the fire pit we made and i sat down on one of the logs we use as seats.

“What did you find in town?” i ask with a more bleak interest.

“bread and since i made a few bigger sales, rainbow curry.” he said and my eyes shot up to meet his.

“really? omg i love rainbow curry! I haven't had some since garroth left!” i squealed and danced around. my brother chuckled and shook his head but I barely noticed.

“You're such a child. come get your curry before i decide i want a second bowl. my brother taunted and i ran to take my curry happily. Without Drew i'd have to go into the village which is something I swore I wouldn't do after we left. 

"Ill be staying in Meteli longer tomorrow." Andrew hummed

"Meteli?" I perked up not recognizing the name

"The village i've been working at." He laughed at my cluelessness and ruffled my red curls once again. I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed his hand off my hair.

"Nooooooo," i whined and he just shook his head and walked down to our tent where he soon fell asleep.

  
  
  


_ I miss you Andrew _

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace found love, grace made a life. 
> 
> Grace remembers too much too early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont really bring the readers through grace and Laurence getting together because thats something written through flashbacks and left to the mind. All ill give is that they started dating a month after grace arrived

Name?:  
Grace  
Age?:  
18  
Location?:  
Meteli lords house

I shook my head. They had to have been insane. They had to be, they wouldn't actually believe this idea was smart. What did sasha learn in guard training to think the nether was a place we could easily traverse.  
"Your crazy." I voiced my thoughts after a moment. Kenmur shot me a warning look but it was overshadowed by Laurence's burst of laughter.  
"No im not. Going to the nether can get us new technology. We could make our village safer and improve out lighting with glowstone." Sasha said and I rolled my eyes.  
"How do you know you'll find glowstone or anything you want to find?" I leaned forward and when Laurence stopped laughing he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.   
"Grace calm down." He spoke calmly and I could feel my amulet heat up slightly. I shook my head and it cooled down after a moment.  
"I am completely calm. Do you know how dangerous the nether is? I'm not about losing people I care about, I refuse to lose anyone else i care about. Understand?" I raised my voice and sasha sent me a look but just sighed.  
"Your just an honorary guard as you haven't gone to guard academy. You don't get to make these decisions. Lord Joh has already approved this trip." Sashas tone was a but harsher than what i'm sure she meant and I couldn't help but flinch and look away.  
"Sasha that's a bit harsh. She has a strong point." Laurence immediately spoke up and held my shoulder righter, using his thumb to rub my back.  
"Well just prepare to leave." She stood up and left. Kenmur shot me another look and followed after. The rest of our small guard left, all except Laurence.

I rested my head in my hands and let out a small sigh. We had arrived back at Laurence's small house. I was now sitting at the table.  
"She didn't mean it…." Laurence whispered sitting next to me and putting a hand on my arm.  
"I'm a Ro'Meave, the daughter of a lord. Not to mention a lord of one of the biggest, most powerful, villages. They don't like me… no one really likes me." I hummed and Laurence pulled the arm he held away and grabbed my hand. He leaned his head against my shoulder.  
"I don't hate me. I really don't. You've been here for over two years. I took you in when our builders refused. I would have taken you in either way. I could never hate you Grace." His voice was soft and I blushed for a second before turning and burrowing my face in his hair.  
"I'm glad to know im not hated." I hummed and he slowly lifted his head. As he moved I raised my head away from his mop of light brown hair.  
"I could never hate you my love." He whispered cupping my cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb I hadn't even noticed i shed.  
"Please don't ever hate me. I couldn't stand it if you did." My voice was soft.  
"You've ran away twice, disappeared twice from my life. I hadn't hated you either time and i won't you if you do it again." He whispered and my breath hitched. Thats right, ive ran away from this village twice in my two years. Twice I've returned to a distraught, sobbing Laurence who clung to my arm like i would leave again if he left go.   
"Im sorry…." My voice was shaky as my guilt from old events pressed on me once again.  
"Dont be. You used to be mad at me for flirting all the time. Even after i became yours and that was rude of me. How about this? Don't run again and I wont start flirting…." He leaned his forehead against me and I hummed.  
"Okay…." I gave him a light grin and he pulled away to kiss my head.  
"Go lay down. We are gonna have a busy day tomorrow." Laurence whispered. I nodded and stood walking to the bedroom.

When I awoke it was still late. I was alone in the room and soon i stood. I yawned and walked into the kitchen to find some food. I was shocked to find Laurence sitting at the window.   
"Why aren't you asleep?" I whispered as i pulled a chair up next to him.  
"I can't. I'm too nervous my love. Your words kept running around in my brain. You spoke as if you lost ones you cared of. Then I think about losing you… I don't want you go with us tomorrow." He sounded so serious my next words felt painful to say but i had to tell him a story.  
"As you know i only have 8 years of memories… I know my brother's, my parents weren't biological. I didn't understand what my amulet used to mumble about how i was born a Ro'meave and they weren't true members of the family. I didn't understand for years. 3 to be exact. Thats when Vlyad died,and he was not lord Ro'meaves blood son so it was never investigated or ever mentioned. He was my brother." I hiccuped and tried not to cry. Laurance grabbed my hand and pulled into a hug.   
"Somehow i knew that neither was bad and there was someone who wanted me dead there. He was behind the reason my memory was wiped. I remember his face. One night about 6 months after Vylad died i had a nightmare and awoke. I ran into the woods outside the village and stumbled upon a portal… I watched Vylad walk out of it and climb the wall. I followed and he soon sat outside my window. When i spoke up he jumped. My amulet couldn't sense his lifeforce… it was like he was still dead." Laurence glanced at me curiously.  
"He said they were called shadow knights. I remember so much more of my past Laurence. I'm not supposed to remember it all yet. They are… he is… I'll only bring trouble in the neither… the leader of those knights… he's the reason my memory is… well you know. Laurence all i'll bring is trouble but there is a girl with an amulet like mine there. She's the leaders… the shadow lord, sister but she doesn't. At least that's what Vylad said…. That's all i know but i have to find her. He asked me to never go there, but if I did, to free her." I unloaded everything and laurence wrapped his arms tighter around me as I began to sob.  
"We will be safe, ill make sure, and I promise we will find that girl."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace... oh grace you found her.  
> Dont worry what happens, you will be okay.  
> Finally you and scarlet are with each other  
> Enjoy your engagement

Name?:  
Grace  
Age?:   
18  
Location?:  
Outside nether portal.

Sasha lead the group. I begged her to but after a remark about how i'm not a real guard she shook me off in a huff. I went to try and pledge a case but they were gone. Laurance flashed me a sad smile and grabbed my hand. He gave my head a soft kiss before he lead me into the nether.  
"Don't worry my love. I won't let him do anything." He whispered as he lead me. As we passed realms I felt my amulet began to shake before growing very hot.   
"Ahh!" I quickly teleported from my spot inside the portal backwards into the area in front of it. In seconds it cooled back down and settled. I was happy once again that i had mastered teleporting.  
"Grace?" Laurence had stepped back through the portal once realizing i wasn't on the other side with him.  
"My amulet." I pointed to the now slightly burned skin where my amulet hung.  
"Can you go?" He asked quietly and after a moment i gave him a weak nod.  
"I think." I said softly.  
"If it gets to much my love, just tell me." Laurence cupped my cheek and I lightly pecked his lips before grasping his hand once again and walking into the portal.  
"What happened?" Sasha asked.  
"Nothing major. Just wasn't expecting that feeling so I backed out." I lied as Laurence wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hold me close.  
"Well let's hurry." She hummed but I flinched when I caught sight of a shadow knight uniform. Laurance looked where i was and met my eyes.  
"Wanna search?" He asked and I nodded softly.  
"Hey sasha, me and Grace are gonna go search somewhere else." Laurence called pulling me closer so I could bury my face in his shoulder.  
"Grace and i, and please don't. I'm in charge and i need to keep us together." She said and I sulked but followed her.

~~~~~~~

"That's Gene…" my voice escaped me as I saw the black hair and blue eyes. I hadn't seen him since he caught vylad and i speaking. He held a sword to my throat until vylad promised not come back. Ever.  
"You know him?" Sasha asked  
"We need to leave." My voice hitched as i began to take steps backwards. Sasha nodded and offered to take up the rear. 

Before I knew it she was gone. Gene pulled her into the lava. I screamed for her, reached and reached but i couldn't save her. I couldn't save sasha.   
We didn't have time to grieve, we kept running. As we ran laurence noticed my staggering.  
"Come on love. I cant marry you if you're dead." Laurence whispered and I looked up.  
"Is that a proposal?" I asked catching up.   
"We can talk about it later. Motive to keep you running with me." He laughed. I smiled but as i did i saw her. Long brown hair pulled half back. Big, wide, brown doe eyes staring at us. She was wearing a longer black and red dress and what i noticed immediately to be an amulet.  
"I found her…" I whispered as she mouthed what looked my name. I shot her a look and offered a hand. She took a step forward but we were swarmed by more nights before she could.   
"Grace!" I hadn't realized then that I had fallen behind until laurens screamed my name. I bit my lip, knowing if i tried to run that I wouldn't make it but if i teleported the others would find out I have magic. I sighed and closed my eyes, teleporting to Laurence's side. He grabbed my hand and began running until we reached the portal. At the back of my eye sight I met familiar green eyes and i smile softly.

~~~~~~~~

"What was that?" Kenmur screamed at me. Caster held his arm to hold him back as I hung my head.  
"My powers…" my voice was shaking.  
"You could have saved her…" he hissed and went forward to get at me. I quickly raised the ground around me so he couldn't reach me.  
"Don't you think i know that? I wish i could have saved her but i cant teleport multiple people at once." I whispered as I dropped the ground back to its normal position.  
"With that im gonna take grace home now." Laurence took my arm and began leasing us to our home.  
"By the way. I lives, you have someone to marry now. If that was a proposal then i say yes." I whispered and laurence smiled. He pulled me close and kissed my head.  
"Good. I'll find rings for us soon." He whispered as we lapsed into silence that lasted until we reached the house.

~~~~~~

"Well whos gonna be the new head guard? We can't just not have one!" Ullrich huffed. I pulled my knees up to my chest, tucking my skirt under my knees as to not be indecent.  
"We should vote." A new guard threw out and laurence tensed up next to me, rubbing his newly bought engagement ring absentmindedly.  
"I think we should go with the second in command. That's Laurance." I spoke up.  
"Is that truly wise? Not to be harsh but your not an official guard and your his new fiancee. We can't take your words without wondering if it's for your own personal gain to become official." A different, older guard spoke up and I hung my head.  
"Well she has a point though. It usually falls to second in command which she pointed out." Ullrich pointed out and Laurence shot him a grateful look.  
"He is also lord Joh's adopted son. He would be more dedicated." A different guard points out and I smile softly.  
"Well it's settled. Laurence is the new head guard." Ullrich smile at us as laurence took my hand and lead me out into the now frigid air as fall was ending. Meteli didn't get snow but it got very cold.  
"We are gonna need to get out coats out of storage." Laurence laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.  
"Well, mr. Head guard, you ready for those new hours?" I laughed and he huffed sadly.  
"I am so not ready for that." He grumbled and kissed my head. I nuzzled closer to him. I could happily live like this. Id always be afraid of big places. That's why I had run. I ran more than twice but those were the only two times it lasted more than a week. My fear of being attacked, of hurting someone with my powers by accident, they sent me running at times.

We had about a month of calm life before Joh was killed. I started to feel the need to run and spent multiple nights on the run but either Laurence would come find me or I would return in the morning. Laurence told me if I ran again for longer then two months he would postpone our engagement. It tamed his worries to know i accepted that but worried me about losing him.

That was until a familiar head of wild red curls and stunning blue eyes ran into town. Scarlet.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixy... you have started it all, good luck

Name?:  
Trixy  
Age?:  
14  
Location?:   
The village that was once called phoenix drop, the newly burned down lords home.

I failed. I had awoken years ago, unable to age until I arrived here yet I failed to make it in time to save the man levin had been given to. If Zara or marley could see me now id be dead. In a moment my amulet began to shake and I heard footsteps. I teleported away and sighed in relief. It was one of the villages old guards. It broke my heart to call them old guards but i knew what the supposed 'king' does to the villagers in the villages who lose their lords. They lose the ability to be sentient.  
"Go… please just leave…" I whispered and soon it turned. I saw a shocking familiar face. It was so similar to Zara's except male. He had to be a Ro'meave. In a second I also learned he was still sentient when a sword reached my neck.  
"Are you the one that killed our lord? I can't remember much about him and everyone in the village is acting strange. What did you do?" He snarled and I quickly raised my hands  
"I did nothing i swear. I just arrived… and your villagers. They aren't sentient anymore. Im sorry but there's nothing I can do. There is someone, somewhere that will help but for now you have to wait." I whispered as my hand slowly rose to my amulet before reaching forward with my other hand towards his cheek.  
"You have so many cuts and scars… is that from fighting monsters? Without the guards like you…. Are you the only one fighting?" I asked as my hand began to glow a peachy color, much like the color that mixed with the silver on my amulet. He flinched away before the light began to close up his cuts and remove his scars. I was healing him.  
"There. More befitting for a Ro'meave." I smiled and as soon as i said the last name his eyes widened and he pushed his sword to my neck once more.  
"How do you know my last name?" He asked harshly and after a moment I just smiled.  
"You look like one." I whispered before teleporting away. He stared in shock then he saw my amulet.  
"Father told me about you. As the eldest… im supposed to protect amuletas… if I see one." He was staring at my amulet. My eyes lit up.  
"Your the first born? Awesome i found you! Now all we gotta do is wait!" I smiled happily. He dropped his sword and fell smiling softly.  
"I'm the first Ro'meave since the originals that lived with you to protect an amuleta." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him.  
"You were destined to meet me. I was told I had to meet the eldest ro'meave son that ran and wait for the one who would change it all. Irene told me that and im here little sister. She chose me and not Phoenix, her successor, so that's something. Apparently she also chose you." I laughed.  
"Well we will become pretty close friends won't we?" He spoke and I nodded.  
"Im Trixy!" I stuck a hand out to shake, tilting my head and letting my long black waves tumble sideways, some covering my face.  
"Garroth." He shook my hand, his blue eyes blazing with a spark I hadn't seen before. I grinned.  
"Well Garroth… let's begin our wait."

~~~~~~

And boy did we wait. It was almost 6 months we waited. Neither of us expected a girl with long black hair and brown eyes to appear that day. I was taken aback by how much she looked like my sister.  
"I'll stay hidden. You and zenix are the only two that are even slight sentient. Act like you aren't and try to make zenix act like that as well okay? If people become sentient then she's the one we are looking for." I whispered and Garroth nodded pulling on his helm. She had only been here a day but she already tried to be helpful. She freed a few guards from the well.  
"Stay safe Trixy. Use the communication amulet at any time and i'll come running… my younger sister and a girl i saved where both like you, amuletas, but i didn't realize… I won't lose you too." Garroth cupped my cheek and gave me a hug.  
"Bye Gar…" I whispered waving happily. He smiled and as he left I bolted into the woods. My eyes soon caught a familiar pair of green eyes.  
"What are you doing out of the nether?" I asked  
"The new girl is 'her' Trixy. Hyria gave me the staff and I used it where you had informed me… also i have an update on the nether… Haden has fallen ill again from the darkness and Kenly is panicking. I've been asked by both Sora and her brother to bring you to heal him. You will not be kept there like they are but…" Vylad sighed.  
"I don't know. I can't trust its safe can i?" I raised my lip in a small smile  
"Hey! You learn! Remember when he tried to shut down the portal?" He laughed.  
"Yea, cause that was sooo fun." I rolled my eyes and leaned against a tree.  
"There's another shadow night… grace… she doesn't fully remember everything but she was in the nether." I held my breath and leaned over and curled up.  
"She…" I tried not to tear up   
"No, she's safe. But she's different…. Also I have a letter from autumn…" he handed me a small letter and I smiled.  
"I'll head to the Bright Port wolf tribe tomorrow and enter the portal. I'll hold 'him' to it. I've warned him that holding my brother, a light user, in a place of shadows would be bad." I rolled my eyes and vylad nodded and stood, leaving quickly to whatever he had to do as a shadow night. I smiled, sat back, and opened my letter 

~~~~~~~~~

Dear Trixy, my cousin and friend  
How have you been? I heard you found the eldest Ro'meave and am now waiting for 'the one' or whatever your sister called her. You trusted the unofficial, shadow knight, Ro'meave boy… I don't truly question you but i hope your smart about this. He told me while dropping off your last letter that Hyria gave him Irene's staff… are you doing okay?  
Anyway! I think im getting closer to finding my mission or whatever. I still can't teleport… sadly… but i'm getting better at it! I can get in the general area and not throw up. Tons better than Scarlet when she tried at the beginning…   
Did you hear about Karma?  
I worry…  
Her power was stronger than most and completely out of control before she got her amulet… now? I fear her control on fate may slip.  
I shouldn't write much more as im conserving ink and paper until the next village i can find.  
Miss you dearly, Autumn.  
~~~~~~~~

I couldn't help but smile. My cousin and I understood each other, something im greatful for, and im incredibly happy that she can still keep in touch with me. As soon as I folded back up the letter and put it in a pocket i heard the rumblings of the girl Vylad had brought and I disappeared into the trees. All I can hope is that this works.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace... no go back! Grace!

Name?:  
Grace  
Age?:  
18  
Location?:   
Home in meteli

"Scarlet calm down." I whispered softly. She had come running into meteli a sobbing mess. I was lucky laurence was dealing with lord disputes so he didn't see her yet.  
"He's gone! Drew was sick last night and when i woke up he was gone!" Scarlet sobbed louder and I winced. I continued to try and calm her, begging whatever fated may be listening that no one heard her, believed it was me, and told my overprotective fiance.  
"Grace are you okay? Cadenza told me she heard crying!" Of course it was right after scarlet calmed down that he had to appear. Of course it also happened to be the one who was practically his sister.  
"Im fine Laur. We just have ourselves a very frazzled guest." I hummed patting scarlets shoulder before leaving to calm my panicking love.  
"Thank goodness… I was worried you were hurt or something…" Laurence wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him whilst kissing my head softly.  
"Im fine my love." I leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
"Its someone from my past. She's like me Laurence so try to stay calm and don't scare her." I informed him quickly.  
"Is she doing okay love?" Laurence put a hand on my shoulder and I gave him a weak smile.  
"She's not doing so well. I'm thinking of a bigger village to bring her to where she feels safer. She's been in the woods for a while." I hummed and he sighed.  
"Does this mean another visit to O'khasis? That place freaks me out." Laurence whined quietly and I shook my head with a small frown.  
"Where Zane would love to see her there, as he hasn't been able to visit her in over a year, she has been banished." I leaned against his shoulder. He groaned.  
"Where else can you bring her?"   
"Well not Scaleswind seeing as they know both of us and I was informed after our last visit that if I hadn't been a guard to the lord of meteli i wouldn't have been let in so…." I groaned rubbing my temples.  
"The closest village bigger than Meteli is Bright Port. Its next to a werewolf tribe and I heard the wolves have a nether portal." He hummed.  
"It's safer for her then here. Its walling in slightly and they have better healers. My amulet also informed me that the wolves would accept us in so if the healer in the village couldn't help i'm sure they would." I kissed his cheek and sighed.  
"You know i wont be able to go with you my love… I fear you won't come back… if you don't… I'll be with you once again once your back but if your not back within a week or at least a letter had not been sent saying you'll be back i'm going to act as if we aren't together. I'll be single until you're back in my life." Laurence sighed.  
"Makes sense although it does upset me. I can't expect you to wait for me if i run again… just please don't marry someone else, you can't do that to me…" i hummed and he kissed my head.  
"I'd wear the ring around my neck and I won't marry unless you send me your ring… I can't forever…"  
"I accept these terms my love… we will leave tomorrow… ill send a letter if I'm staying for grace longer then a week… if i don't… forgive me."  
"Always…"

~~~~~~~

"Are you going to be okay here Scarlet?" I held her hand. My week was almost over and I was packing to return home.  
"I am Grace. Ill visit i promise." She smiled at me and i couldn't help but grin and give her a brief hug.  
"Stay safe Gracie." She whispered and with the sudden nickname my vision blackened and i could feel my body falling backwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gracie!" Treara's eyes lit up when I walked down the stairs. I adjusted the temporary eyepatch and sighed.  
"Uncles gonna be mad." Marley whispered from a seat next to the girl who spoke priar.  
"Quiet Marley. Uncle isn't our business. We are just lucky we could see grace before we visit the family mansion." Zara spoke coldly. I sighed as the young Ro'meave's voice filled with anger.  
"Im sorry…" i whispered but before i could speak again i felt a weight on my shoulder.  
"Why are you leaving Zara? You dont have to leave here or answer to your father anymore." Scarlets red curls appeared in my sight and I expected the next voice to be pf her cousin, Phoenix.  
"Shes right Zar. This is your home as much as it is ours. You are Irenes niece by blood. You don't need to listen to your father anymore." Phoenix spoke and her words shook us to the core. Zara gave us a sad smile and sighed.  
"I have to. Don't worry about me." She smiled as she left the room slowly.  
"Gracie… do you think its gonna be okay?" Scarlets voice was hushed and all i did was softly nod.  
~~~~~~~~~

"I-i…" i closed my eyes and rubbed them, memories of my past, all my memories came flooding back to me.  
"I remember…." My heart ached as I thought of my fiance. With my memories im a target.  
"Im so sorry Laurence…" I whispered as Scarlet helped me stand up straight. I felt guilt echo in my heart as I left the village. I didn't go to the ship waiting for me. I went to the wolf tribe.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls into place

Name?:  
Trixy   
Age?:  
15  
Location?:  
The old lords house of what is now known as phoenix drop, night time

"She's been busy fixing up this village. It was only a matter of time till she learned its name. I'm glad she kept it instead of changing the name. Levin will be with her within the next two months if vylad got my message by now." I whispered as I sighed and leaned back, closing my caramel brown eyes and huffing out a tired breath.  
"When will this all… stop?" I yelped as my sensitive ears picked up the sound of an explosion. My heart leaped into my throat. Some people had already become sentient and the idea of losing someone broke my heart.  
"Trixy!" Zenix screamed and i bolted out of the forest. Once I saw him I quickly teleported to his side.  
"The docs blew up! Visher was on the docs!" I let out a silent gasp and hurried over, my hands already glowing the same color as my amulet. I reached to touch Vishers face and began to try and heal him. I knew honestly he was probably gone but i had to try.  
"Trixy… trix stop… Trix he's gone." Garroth grabbed my hands and pulled them away. I let out a loud sob and reached for him again. Garroth held me to his chest and ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Shhh…. Its not your fault…. Go to bed… ill tell aphmau about him… the. ill i introduce her to you." Garroth was quiet as he rocked us back and forth. He ran his fingers through my loose black hair and soon i somehow fell asleep with the comfort.

~~~~~~~~~

"Who is she?" I heard a voice and for a second I thought it had all been a dream. For a second I thought I would open my eyes and see my eldest sister looking over some sick kid while my brother sat on the edge of my bed.   
"Her name is Trixy… she's been here a while but chose to stay hidden." I Was snapped from my dazed thoughts at the sound of Garroth's voice.  
"G… Garroth…?" I whispered softly. I heard quick footsteps and soon a hand was in mine.  
"I'm here Trixy… im here…" he whispered and I held back a sob.  
"Visher… I need to heal Visher… his family…" I whimpered.  
"That's enough Trixy. You can't even open your eyes your so exhausted." He said and i fell into a quiet lapse of sobs.  
"Trix… do you wish to leave with Lady Aphmau to Bright Port? Maybe seeing the wolf tribe would do you some good." Garroth whispered softly where the woman the villagers already saw as lord, could not hear.  
"I think that's wise… also i noticed that more are becoming aware… who all??" I whispered   
"Well Brendan you know. Zenix and me as well. So far that's it although Brendan's sister has moved in and she's aware. She brought hamsters." Garroth spoke, his voice quiet, as he squeezed my hand softly.  
"Who is she Garroth?" Aphmau asked and I was once again shaken by the likeness to my eldest sisters voice.  
"She's like a sister to me. She's been here a while but stayed hidden." Garroth said as he leaned away from me slightly.  
"When did she arrive?"   
"About 6 months before you did."  
"Whats her name, I mean full name too."  
"Trixy Evelynn Irena." Garroth spoke and I smiled. My eldest sister, Irene, suggested using Irena as a last name since many thought that's what she said at first.  
"Why did she just show herself now?"  
"Visher. She heard the explosion. She was close to him in a way i cannot explain to you. I suggest we let her rest for now as it would be easier to have your questions answered by her." Garroth spoke briskly and soon the idea popped into my head  
"I need to go to Bright Port with her Gar. I can watch over her until she leaves back home then I can go see how Hadens doing." I said cracking my right eye open painfully.  
"Are you sure?" He asked and I hummed nodding.  
"By then I'll be replenished. If not ill take off the amulet and let my repressed magic help." I spoke and he nodded.  
"Aphmau said she would build a boat soon. It seems you can open your eyes. Do you wish to see the Hamsters i spoke of?" He asked and as I slowly opened my other eye i nodded.  
"Okay then, let's head out." Garroth helped me stand and walked me to the plaza which Aphmau had just built.  
"Gar… will it be okay?" I whispered and he stopped walking to hug me.  
"It will always be okay. I will protect you as I promised when I first met you. Even more so as you are more than just an amuleta to me. Your my sister." He reassured me and after a moment I nodded, grabbing his hand and began to follow him once more to the plaza. 

I just hoped he was right.


	11. Chaptee 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixy... how are they? You found Grace? Ut really is coming togethee at last

Name?:  
Trixy  
Age?:  
15  
Location?: Bright Port Wolf Tribe, nether portal

I stared at the obsidian portal i knew all too well. I remembered when we banished the man i would have to see. He took my sister and brother down their with him, as well as his own sister. In bringing Haden down there he has to welcome me to heal my brother every few months. I still do not believe 'he' did it by accident. Haden was a light magik user and the nether was a place of shadows. Where our sister Kenly could handle the shadows, he couldn't and the shadow lord was unable to tie me to the nether.  
"Be safe sister Trixy." Boldolf spoke and I gave him a small nod. I would always have a soft spot for this village. My sister had planted this as my wake up spot before the wolves had arrived and even though we always had good relations with all werewolves… they took care of me when I awoke. They had no need to, no order to make them, yet they happily took care of me and treated me as one of their own.  
"Ill be safe. Do not worry." I smiled and stepped through the portal. As I did I felt my amulet heat up and shake. I had learned over time it was more of an action of excitement and not fear as my brother Haden, the creator of the amulet's, lived in the nether.  
"Ms. Trixy." I watched the man of black hair and blue eyes bow. Gene had been the one to retrieve me since he had become a shadow knight.  
"I've told you to just call me Trixy." I sighed but i didn't speak up about it again as he once again called me Ms. Trixy before leading me to the fortress.  
"How has Haden been this time?" I asked as we walked.  
"He's been worse but our lord worries." He sighed  
"Well i recommend making a room of pure light. That may be of help to my brother." I sighed and he nodded. He still seemed different so i smiled.  
"Should I call you by that stupid name Soea gave you?" I nudged him.  
"Please no. I cannot tell Princess Sora to stop but i can tell you." He growled and i just shrugged.  
"Okay then… Gune." I said and laughed. The name was pronounced June and he absolutely hated it.  
"Oh that's it!" He took off in the other direction and i just shrugged walking to my brothers room.

~~~~~~

I sighed as Haden turned once more, sweating fiercely. I frowned, happy for once my power was healing as it was a light based power.  
"Oh Haden…" I was quiet for a moment and Kenly, who was asleep on a chair next to him, twisted slightly in her chair.  
"Its gonna be okay." I whispered as my hands began to glow. I put them to my brothers head and soon his eyes began to slowly open.  
"Tri...trixy…" he smiled before passing back out. I couldn't help but smile as well and kiss his head before leaving.

~~~~

I smiled back at Sora as she complained about her life in the nether. I was scheduled to leave in a few nether hours so I decided to spend some time with her. She hated the nether despite being the shadow lords younger sister.  
"And Vylad?" I smirked  
"W-what? How… did he tell you?" She leaned forward, her eyes widening.  
"He did it fact tell me of your kiss. Are you going to actually practice your abilities like he wanted now?" I asked and she shook her head   
"You couldn't pay me." She snarled.  
"Why do you hate your powers so?" I asked and she groaned leaning back.  
"You sound like Shad. He keeps trying to get me to practice. He does such harm with his powers… I have the same powers…" she sounded so sad it broke my heart to hear her.  
"But you have saved lives with your power and Vylad knows. He doesn't want you to be like Shad but he wants you to learn your abilities so you can save people like we used to… like Shad used to." I hummed and she sighed nodding.  
"I-i'll try…" she whispered and I nodded softly.  
"Thats all i ask of you." I smiled

~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back. Did things go accordingly?" Boldolf was at my side the moment I stepped out of the portal. I nodded and gave him a soft smile. I approached the opening of the cave but the alpha stopped me.  
"Before you leave… there is another amulet one out there. She claims to be named Grace but she has her memory… you spoke of someone with that name but you told me she lost her memory did you not?" He spoke and my eyes widened. I pushed past him with a brisk nod and soon spotted the girl.  
"GRACIE!!" I practically screamed as I tackled the black haired girl. She let out a quiet laugh and wrapped her arms around me in a tighter hug. She burrower her face in the crook of my neck although she was actually taller,and older, then me.  
"Trix…" she whispered softly.  
"You remember…" I hiccuped and pulled away from the hug to look up at her. We meet each other's gaze and we both siver before our amulets lean forward to touch. She got all my memories of what had been happening and I was given hers.  
"I always will… Autumn…"   
"Shes still hidden. I can sense her still…"  
"Are your souls-"  
"We are still tied together, yes. My amulet constantly searches for her as hers does for me." I smiled softly.  
"Scarlet is here too. She doesn't remember but she's here. I plan on staying in Bright Port. I can watch the portal and…"  
"Your keeping your fiance safe since with your memory your a target. You plan on heading back to him once the portal closes up." She whispered and I nodded softly.  
"Stay safe Grace… I found the village named after Phoenix… ill be staying there." I spoke and she nodded smiling  
"Ill stay safe… and if you see Laurence tell him im sorry…" I nodded before walking to Bright Port so i could leave.  
"Wait! Do still have teleportation mastered?" I nodded back ather and she grinned.  
"Me too." She laughed and i giggled before teleporting away.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........................ a world........... i wasnt there for you all back then...... im sorry........

Name?:  
…….. be quiet….  
Age?:  
….. im telling a story…  
Location?:  
…… a place that would be Phoenix drop is hundreds of years…….

Haden gripped his father's hand tightly. He could hear Irene sobbing from the floor next to him and when he glanced down he could see Kenly cuddling closer to his older sister. Trixy let out a quiet coo from her crib. She didn't understand what was truly going on as she was only 6 months old.  
"Father…" he whimpered.  
"You are seven haden, and the only boy. I need you to protect your sisters for me… ill hold the villagers off… you and Irene need to take the younger girls and run. Your mother is dying and if you stay the villagers will kill you as well." Their father spoke calmly as he let go of his sons hand. He picked up the cooing baby and rocked her for a moment. He kissed the little girls head before handing her to the seven year old body who was in tears. Irene, only 8, picked up Kenly who was four.   
"Watch over them Haden. The new man in the house so to speak. Irene, watch over your little brother just as he watches over you." Their father spoke and both children nodded. Kenly, who could understand, just slightly, what was going on. began to cry and reach for her father.  
"Daddy!" She cried and for a moment he picked up his daughter and gave her a kiss on the head. As he did loud footsteps and a loud banging on the door was heard. He quickly handed the four year old to his eldest and pushed them towards the back door.  
"Run! Ill hold them off. Just remember that me and your mom loves you. I sent a message to your elder sister and her husband. They should be expecting you. Now go!" He yelled and turned back, grabbing his sword, and walking to the door.

~~~~~~

As the children ran they tried not to look back. Irene stumbled as they reached the treeline. Kenly was too much for her to carry. In a moment of weakness Haden looked back. Just as he did he witnessed his home explode into a ball of flames. Kenly screamed and began to cry.  
After a moment of resting Irene picked up Kenly again. The sounds awoke Trixy who had fallen asleep. She let out a loud whine and her hands began to glow as she waved them around.  
"Magiks… oh no… Irene… what did we get ourselves into?" Haden whispered

~~~~

Haden looked up at the top of their makeshift tent. Kenly laid across his torso, her face burrowed in his stomach. Irene curled up next to him as Trixy laid between them. Irene had a hand on Trixys stomach and all the girls were fast asleep. Haden was the only one awake and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep.  
"Father…" he raised a hand and light formed around it. Why had his family had magiks? More and more people appeared with them. When he and Irene first discovered they had them; they had been treated like stars. Everyone in their village looked up to them. Things changed when the eldest, Karina, got married to the lord of a growing village, O'khasis, things changed. Karina married Elrich Ro'meave and was taken away. Soon rumors of her running away spread. Rumors of how terrible the two younger siblings where.  
By the time Trixy was born most of the village was after them. They knew they would have to leave and just hoped that Kenly wouldn't have any magiks. When they appeared that dreaded night, people began to blame the siblings for their mothers illness. That night they came with torches and the four siblings ran.

~~~~~~~~

"Are we there yet?" Kenly asked from Irene's shoulders and Haden couldn't hold in the laugh as he adjusted the holder that held Trixy on his back.  
"Not yet." Irene hummed. She looked up for a moment before tickling the little girls foot.  
"Irene no!" Kenly began to giggle and bend over her older sister in a mad fit of giggles. Haden rolled his eyes and took Kenly off His elder sisters shoulders as he began to tickle her more. She began to kick her feet and squeal.  
Haden smiled and even when Trixy, who had been asleep before that, woke up in sobs; he didn't stop smiling. This was his family and they would get through what ever happened to them.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everuthing is coming together...  
> I broke so many rules Trixy  
> So many are broken but reaching out to you is not something i regret.  
> Keep them safe.

Name?:

Trixy

Age?:

15

Location?:

Phoenix drop plaza

"Where is he?" I yelled out. Aphmau shot me a sad look but nodded and pulled me to the farm house.

"Brendan!" I yelled out and he laughed softly before wincing in pain.

"Dont you try it Trix." Garroth said from the corner of the house. I looked at him with wide eyes but he sighed.

"Your still weak. You just got back from healing Haden. Go to your campsite. I don't trust you here." Garroth spoke and I shot a look back at the farmer who had gotten shot by an arrow before letting out a whimper and leaving.

"I promise he will be fine. We are gonna send Aph to Bright Port to get something from the doctor." Garroth whispered and leaned down to kiss my head.

"Why do you even care if I overwork myself. My powers are the same as my sister." I whispered.

"Not only is ot my job but your like… no you are, my sister. And you only share her healing powers yet yours are stronger." Garroth smiled before going back to where Brendan was. I sighed and allowed myself to rest…

Why did i ever do that?

~~~~~~~~~~

"GARROTH!" I screamed and I ran into the building that had housed Brendan in the same situation recently. I felt myself breaking down as I gripped the edge of the bed.

"Garroth…"

"Trixy…" I heard Aphmau speak up behind me and I turned. My eyes narrowed before letting out a shaky sob, turned back to Garroth, and collapsed next to his bed. I borrowed my face in his blankets and openly sobbed. I didn't care how crazy I looked. After a moment I looked up just to see his eyes cast towards me from inside his helm.

"Trix…" he whispered

"Garroth I-"

"Dont heal me. You'll end up hurt. Please…" his eyes locked with mine again before wincing in pain. I let out a whimper before letting my hands glow slightly 

"Just enough to help with your pain… I-I'll be here next to you until we figure something out. I promise." My voice was still shaking. Garroth gave me a weak smile coughing again and I curled up by his side.

I didn't move when Aphmau left. I didn't move when the doctor said he didn't know how to help. I didn't even leave when Aphmau was gone for a couple days looking for the lord of bright port. I stayed with Garroth and every time his pain became to much i would heal him just a bit so he wasn't in such pain. I did leave once, when Vylad appeared outside the house one night.

"What happened?" He asked. I could sense the bit of fear in his tone and I sighed.

"Shot by an arrow. Lord Aphmau is still looking for the lord of Bright port." I whispered he sighed and shook his head.

"So that's why… he was in the nether until recently. I saw her find him though so he should be fine." He said after a moment and I smiled a faint smile before letting my features fill with worry once more.

"Go to my brother. Take care of him. Just know I'll be bringing Levin here soon. That time is soon upon us. Stay safe." Vylad soon disappeared and I reentered the building that held Garroth. He was groaning in pain although i could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Gar… Aphmau will be back soon i promise. Please just hold on…" i whispered taking some more of his pain away although i let out a loud hiss of pain after a few moments.

"S-stop Trix!" Garroth coughed and weakly pushed me away. My eyes widened.

"G-"

"No! Go! Y-you can't k-keep on… go…" i whimpered but after a moment I nodded and grasped his right hand tight before leaving the building. I ran out of the village and through the woods. Soon enough my eyes caught it. Ruins of a house burned down hundreds of years ago. My hands shook as I clawed at the rotted wooden flooring. 

A piece of the floor pulled up after a moment to reveal an old ladder. I bit my lip looking at my now beat up hands from the clawing. I waited a moment for them to heal before I began my way down the ladder. 

When i reached the bottom I saw an old bedroom. I smiled softly and sat on the bed frame. It was shocking to see how much of this old room still stood after 900 years but it was still here. There was a map on the wall adjacent to the bed frame. The map was not only of this region but of others as well. Pins in different colors marked where each amuleta was sent to wake up. Along with that where all the markers of relics Irene and the others hid.

"Everything seems the same… it crazy… I don't remember the part that's burned down yet I remember what my family built years after the fire." After a moment I stood. I grabbed the red marker, Katie's, and moved it to an island. She had never fallen asleep like we had. She insisted she stayed with her adoptive father, Enki. She, last I heard, still lived on Enki Island.

"There… its accurate… I miss everyone so much…." I felt myself tearing up and in a moment i was sobbing loudly as I fell to the floor. I gripped my arms as they wrapped around me and soon darkness hit like a bullet train.

~~~~~~

"Trixy…" a soft voice spoke. My eyes widened and soon they met with amber.

"Phoe… but your-"

"Not supposed to dream jump anymore? Trix look at me, when have I ever kept to the rules?" She was quiet as she crouched in front of me, cupping my cheek.

"So much has happened…Phoenix… Grace remembers…." 

"And…. And scarlet?" Her voice sounded scared. Her cousins name brought tears to her eyes and i gave her a weak smile.

"Not yet. Both Gracie and Scarlet are in Bright Port." I said and soon I was pulled into a hug. Red and orange filled my vision as Phoenix's hair covered my eyes.

"I miss you… Trix… i… I broke the biggest rule i think i was ever given… i… i need a place to go…" she began to openly cry.

"What happened?" I asked

"I-"

~~~~~~~~

Suddenly I was being shaken awake. My eyes met green and I was soon pulled up. Vylad fave me a sad look before climbing back up the ladder. I sighed and hugged myself..after a moment i looked at the map. I pulled up scarlet and Grace's pegs, putting them both in Bright Port. Then i grabbed Phoenix's peg and held it close. I wouldnt put it back. 

"Hurry. The lord is back ans you dont want to miss garroth healing do you?" Vylad spoke harshly and i quickly pocketed the pin before climbing back up the ladder.

Dont worry Phoenix, I'll protect everyone until your here. I promise


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what you want me to say.
> 
> Our past is our past.  
> I wish it could stay that way.  
> If you must know, at least stay quiet.
> 
> They have been through too much

Name?:

……… I thought i said no questions…..

Age?:

…….. be quiet!......

Location?:

…. Somewhere in the woods between what would be phoenix drop and O'khasis.

Haden looked down at the view from his advantage point in the trees, eyes strained for any sight of the village they were supposed to find their sister in.

"See anything?" Irene called up as she adjusted the now almost 1 year old Trixy. Haden looked down at his sisters before sighing and scurrying down the tree in a hurry.

"Nothing although we should probably go back to the tent. Did you get Kenly her birthday flowers?" He asked and his elder sister gave him a nod. Both their birthdays had already passed, Irene now 9, while Haden was 8. Kenly, both times, had gotten them flowers as a present and the family had agreed it was now tradition.

"We should go now. Kenly is gonna flip if she wakes up and we are gone." Irene hummed as Haden took Trixy out of her arms 

"Then let's go." Haden smiled and began to walk back to camp, Irene following in a hurry. Trixy didn't seem to understand what was happening but giggled happily in Hadens arms. Haden paused for a moment, smiled, kissed her head, and began walking once again. Trixy babbled until she began to say her favorite word which she had learned about a month ago.

"TREE! TREE!" She squealed clapping her hands which made Haden and Irene begin to laugh happily.

"Yea tree. Those are trees." Irene smiled adjusting her grip on the flowers to poke Trixy's red nose with a laugh.

"HADEN?? IRENE??" Kenly was heard loudly screaming and Haden quickly bolted through the trees to reach the sight.

"Kenly calm down! We are okay!" Irene called. Soon the now five year old girl was being cradled in her older sisters arms. All that could be seen of Kenly, from where Haden could see, was her sweet brown eyes peeking above Irene's shoulder and the long black waves that fell down her back.

Haden flashed the small girl an apologetic and took a step closer and kneeled next to his two hugging sisters. He put down the baby who happily babbled to herself on the ground. He soon took Kenly from Irene's arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry kiddo. We were getting your flowers. I'm so sorry…" Haden whispered and Kenly just buried her face farther into his shoulder.

"My flowers?" She asked although her soft voice was muffled by Haden's old grey shirt that hung loosely on his slim figure. Irene walked closer to the pair, picking up the discarded flowers. Irene and Haden where both slimmer then they had been when they ran. Neither truly cared as Trixy and Kenly didn't seem to have slimmed up too much compared to the older two siblings. It was obvious the pair gave the majority of the food they found to the younger girls.

"Here they are." Irene crouched, handing the still shocked little girl the beautiful flowers. Haden watched as a smile graced her features once again. It seemed wrong for the most smiley one of their small group to frowning or sad in any way. To be honest Haden would do anything to see Kenly and Trixy in clothes that fit her, an actual bedroom, and with enough food to eat forever. He would do anything to never let those smiles fall. 

"They are so pretty! Trixy look!" Kenly almost immediately turned to show the baby the group of flowers. Trixy babbled and hut the group around her which only came with a happy giggle from her older sister.

"Are you gonna find good flowers for Trixy's birthday? Its only 3 days away." Irene hummed leaning away from the younger girl an onto her younger, and only, brother. 

"Yes! Ill get the best flowers ever!" She cheered and Haden couldn't help but openly begin to laugh.

"Of course you will! Your her big sister and the best big sister ever." He leaned closer, "probably even better the Irene." He chuckled and kenly began to giggle like crazy.

"The best big sister! I'm the best big sister! Im better then irene!" She cheered and Irene refused to say anything against her younger sisters claims.

"Of course you are Kenly." She whispered looking up to meet Hadens eyes and grin.

~~~~~~

"HADEN! HADEN WE FOUND IT!" Hadens head shot up and he hurried ahead slightly when he heard Irene call. He had fallen behind carrying their things while Irene carried the baby who would turn one the next day.

"We did… oh… Irene we did it!" Haden grinned and threw their bags to the floor rushing forward to hug his three sisters who had grouped together. Irene let out a small yelp as he swung them all around using his enhanced strength.

"Oh my… HADEN! IRENE!" There was a loud scream and a woman with the same black hair as all three of the other siblings but lighter brown, almost hazel, eyes. She couldn't have been older than 20 but she ran to the gates like a small child before they raised.

"Karina!" Irene handed Haden Trixy and bolted for their eldest sibling. The woman took Irene in her arms and swung her around.

"I heard what happened with dad and mom… I thought you died but then there was talk about how you all escaped. I knew dad would send you here and I… I waited for you… I just… I'm so glad your all okay." She whispered as she pulled away from the nine year old who was in tears. Irene gripped her sisters dress and clung for dear life.

"We made it…" Irene mustered small words and Haden could barely hear them. Watching Irene so happy made him smile. He and his sister had to grow up quickly, even before their parents death. Haden tried to keep Irene from growing up too quickly and he was happy to see her happy again.

"Let's get you inside, fed, and changed into more appropriate clothing." Karina began to lead Irene away without thinking of the other three. When Haden noticed the quick pace of the two, he grabbed Kenly's hand and followed after them

~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow…" Haden whispered as he looked at his sister. She looked amazing. She was wearing a dress about the color of ivory. The dress had purple accents and Haden couldn't help but compare her to a princess. Haden himself was wearing nicer clothes as well. His outfit was an ashen grey with orange accents but it didn't compare at all to Irene's. Kenly wore a simple black dress and Trixy was put in what seemed to be a night dress. 

Haden tried not to think anything of the fact his older sister is the only one treated kindly. Most of the time Haden and the younger girls got pushed around. Irene had told her brother she would speak to Karina about it when she noticed but their eldest sibling gave her no time to speak. Whenever she would begin to talk, Karina would add something else and cut her off.

"Haden… why can't we sit with Irene?" Kenly tugged on not only the bottom of his shirt but also at his heart. He bit his lip and just hoped Karina would let Irene speak. He hoped even more that the older girl would listen.

~~~~~~

Haden was done. He had reached his breaking point the night prior. Irene had spoken to their sister and her husband multiple times. Everytime the girl was shot down. Haden tried not to mind and he just decided to put up with it. That isn't what sent jim over the edge.

Karina had just announced she was pregnant with her second child. Her other girl was just a year old at most. Her husband brought in a bunch of toys, way to many for a baby or even a one year old. Irene had sat next to Haden that night, holding Kenly in her lap. They had been so in awe with the pile of toys that they didn't notice Trixy crawling towards a small stuffed bear that had tumbled away from the other toys.

Around the time the three siblings noticed her, she was holding the small bear. Sadly the siblings weren't the only ones to notice. Karinas husband had noticed and he had promptly marched over there and ripped the toy from the toddlers hand. He didn't even look back at the now crying girl as he put the bear back in the pile. He didn't seem to even care about the fact he let a toddler drop over a foot onto her back.

"Hey!" Haden had rushed over to the sobbing girl, now holding the baby close. Everyone was staring at him except his sisters. Irene was sneaking towards the pile, Kenly was clutching his top, and Karina was looking down as if she was ashamed. While no one looked Irene grabbed the bear and tossed it to Haden. He caught it and shot everyone a glare. He opened his mouth but closed it for a second, letting his eyes meet Irene's before they both nodded.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning." He snarled. With that the group walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no words  
> This is not my past  
> It may the past of our amulets but its not my past, not my story to tell.

Name?:

…. Why does it matter?....

Age?:

………

Location?: 

The room the siblings shared in O'khasis 

Haden was roughly throwing things into a bag while Irene lay curled around the now asleep Trixy. Kenly was sitting on the floor next to Haden. Kenly had began to drift off so when Haden had finished with the small stack of stuff he had near him; he carried the little girl over to where his other sisters were laying. Once she was down Irene wrapped an arm around her and kissed the girls head, watching his younger brother while the two younger girls slept.

"Do you think we will be okay out there? Its not safe for us anywhere except bug villages and places with family…" Irene whispered and Haden just sighed.

"Honestly Ira i do know." Haden whispered using his nickname for the elder with a wispy smile.

"Well I might have a solution… I'm so sorry." Karina appeared at the doorway and Haden whipped around in a panic.

"Haden breath… now what's your solution?" Irene sat up slightly and reached for her brother who stood nearby. She rested a hand on his arm and soft waves of magic where used to calm him.

"I contacted Auntie when you arrived. I knew I couldn't keep you here for long… im sorry i had to choose favorites… I really don't have one but it was the only way for Irene to get the things you all needed. I knew Haden would refuse to be treated differently and the girls wouldn't understand what was going on. Irene was my only option." Karina whispered. Haden tensed up and turned to his sister. He gave her a weak smile but his eyes widened when he saw the small bag she held.

"Thank you-"

"Dont. Your my siblings… I should have tried harder but my husband… he's harsh and he angers easily… I noticed how enthralled the girls where with the pile of toys. We have almost an identical pile for my little girl, Zara. She barely touches the pile. I'm glad you took that bear… I grabbed some more toys. I also brought more blankets and a small bag of coins…." Karina handed not only the small bag Haden had noticed but more bags of stuff.

"Karina…" Irene whispered.

"Also, Haden. I was told of your trips to the library and to the magic charm maker… you told him of your powers. I can not find the iron for what you need but your idea could work. Only light magic wielders can create magic controlling amulets and they will effectively bond to a soul… you could do so much with this ability… the amulets are made for a soul, even if the creator doesn't intend for that. Grandfather had to make 5 different ones for one to finally bond with mother." Karina handed Haden an old book. When Haden began to study it, he noticed it was his grandfather's journal.

"It could work amazingly… you could practically create an army with the amulets. I also read his journal. From what I could gather, grandfather was able to bind more, smaller abilities, to the amulets he made. If you did that for Trixy, things could go greatly. The amulet would bond with Trixys soul and it would help her learn how to control it…. That's all I know brother… im sorry…. You must not wait until morning to run. I packed a map to auntie's. You must leave tonight." Karina let our a quick breath before leaning forward and hugging Haden close. 

"I'm so sorry…. I know I have no reason to ask but… if you are effectively able to create those amulets… can you make one for my Zara? She has magiks and i've hidden them from my husband. I know my next baby has the same chances and I've heard that my sister in law is pregnant as well… don't stop making those amulets. There are many people who need them." Karina kissed his head and before Haden could speak again, his sister was gone. He quickly looked back at Irene who was in tears. After a moment she nodded.

~~~~~~

"Haden hurry up boy!" Haden ran after his uncle who stomped ahead quickly. Haden let out a quiet laugh as he held the bundle closer to his body. 

"Do you think they will like it?" Haden asked after a moment and his uncle stopped.

"Trixy found trees entertaining and im sure my little Autumn would enjoy playing with a stick." His uncle laughed ruffling his nephews hair. It was already Trixy's 2nd birthday. Not only that but now the girl shared a birthday with their cousin. Haden gave his uncle a small grin and began to hurry back to the house once again.

"Haden. Have you found any iron yet my boy?" His uncle spoke a minute after they had set back off to the house. Haden took a deep breath at his uncle's question and bit his lip.

"Honestly uncle, I have but not enough. I actually would prefer to make it with silver but iron is the easiest to find. It doesn't help my time is split between looking for iron, helping you, and fixing up that old house I bought." Haden spoke through his teeth and his uncle just patted his back in response.

"Your doing well Haden. You've been through so much yet you continue to push for more." His uncle spoke and soon they were at the small cottage the family was staying at while Haden fixed up their new house.

"HADEN!" a now six year old girl ran out of the house in a hurry and promptly launched herself onto her brother who barely had time to catch her. Out of the corner of his eye, Haden could see Irene in the back garden watching them and he shot her a small smile.

"Careful Kenly. Haden is carrying precious cargo." Their uncle warned before opening the door. Two little girls ran as fast as their legs could carry them out the door.

"Autumn! Trixy! You two get back here!" A woman with long black hair ran out the door after the two toddlers and Haden laughed.

"Girls!" He called and Trixy almost immediately launched herself in his direction, autumn running after.

"Look. I got you two a gift." Haden whispered opening up a bundle to show two dolls identical to the two girls. Autumn immediately let out a loud squeal and pulled the one that looked like Trixy super close. Trixy pulled the Autumn look alike close and nuzzled it before casting her eyes up to Haden. She reached out with one hand, the other holding the doll.

"Okay, okay. Here you go!" Haden laughed and swooped up Trixy who squealed.

"Tank you." She spoke happily. She has improved her speech a lot although she still had problems with 'th' words. 

"Your welcome Bunny." Haden kissed her head before carrying her into the house. Autumn had been picked up by her father and he was running around the yard with her on his back. Haden couldn't help but smile at the pair.

~~~~~~~

"Haden your kidding…" Irene adjusted her grip on the now four year old Trixy as she gaped at the large house she could remember being rickety and practically falling apart when she arrived at the village.

"Nope. I bought it with the money Karina gave me. I spent the last nearly three years fixing it up. I actually found a good sized stash of iron in there too so i can make an amulet or two. Mostly for Trix and probably Autumn if i have enough left over." Haden hummed as he slung an arm around his elder sisters shoulder. Irene, who was now twelve, just stared at him with wide eyes.

"No way. Thats awesome! Come on let's go! I wanna see this house!" Irene grinned and put Trixy down.The two younger girls ran into the house but as Irene went to follow Haden put a hand on her shoulder. 

"We need to talk." He whispered and she tilted her head.

"Whats up Haden?"

"I know what your doing in the village."

"What do you mean?"

"Your healing the crops. The villagers see you as some kind of hero. If you are to continue they will want more of you." Haden whispered harshly.

"If they want more then i'll give them more. I like helping others Haden. I shouldn't hide my ability. I can do something and…" she blushed and after a moment her brother nodded for her to continue.

"There's someone else i inspired. I… i like helping others. I think we can make a difference." Irene sighed and Haden nodded. He didnt say anything for a moment but then his eyes widened.

"We should put more abilities in the amulets. We could find others who the amulets bond to. We could create a team of kids with magic that could fix the world!" Haden gripped her hands tightly and Irene's eyes lit up.

"That's an amazing idea! How many should we make?"

"We can't have a small group so at least 10."

"20. We should have 20. Dont ask why. I dont know but trust me Haden. Something is telling me we need to make 20 amulets." 

"Then lets do it!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and sad, smart and dumb. I’m here my cousin, don’t worry. Grace will be better and we will be a family again.

Name?:

Scarlet

Age?:

19

Location?:

house she shares with Grace in Bright Port

I stared at Grace as she cried. She refused to tell me why she was crying but she had been crying since she came back from the infirmary. She had been feeling sick so she went. When she came back she was crying and it's been nearly a week. Is it something deadly? No it can't be. Can it? I need to ask her but the idea is terrifying.

"Grace?" I whispered as I lightly knocked on her door. I heard a sharp intake of air, i think it's called a gasp, and footsteps.

"What do you want Scarlet?" I winced at her tone. It was a mix of harshness and sadness.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" I leaned against the door and I suddenly heard a loud sob. I winced and jumped back a bit.

"I'm going to spend some time in the werewolf tribe." Grace whispered and after a moment her door swung open. I could nearly feel my heart shatter looking at her. Her eyes had bags under them. That wasn't all that scared me though. Her eyes were red and puffy. 

"Grace…"

"Can you send a message to Phoenix Drop for me? I need Trixy to meet me in the werewolf village… after that can you go to mateli? I'll write a paper for you to give… when your giving the letters… if you see Laurence… can you tell him im sorry?: she whispered and after a moment I nodded. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Whatever is happening… I'll always be here for you…" my voice cracked as she disappeared back into her room. Her door lay open as she went in and I stayed where I was standing to watch her. She pulled out two pieces of paper and soon began writing on the first one.

The act of writing the first one seemed to go smoothly, but the second she began on the second she began to tear up and them sob. I watched as she pushed the paper away and curled up in her chair. I walked over but as i went to touch her shoulder she disappeared from where she was sitting with the letters. I quickly spun around and found her staring at me through glassy eyes.

"Here. I finished the letters." She whispered after a moment I could swear she was lying as she had barely started the second one but when I turned the page was full and she was stuffing both papers in envelopes.

"How-"

"I have all my memories and had remastered the teleportation ability after I lost my memories. Trust me. I have my way of doing things." Grace whispered and after a moment I nodded and sighed.

"Phoenix Drop or Mateli first?" I whispered 

"Phoenix Drop. If you go to Mateli first Laurence will be here before we can stop him." She sighed and i looked down.

"Why don't you want to see him?"

"I do. I want to see him more than anything but our memories were erased for a reason. I'm more easily tracked with my memories and im a danger to him. I'm only staying here because of the wolf tribe." Grace sounded so broken when she spoke that I couldn't help but hug her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." I whispered and she burrowed her face in my shoulder. I was a good couple inches taller than her and where we usually didn't take notice it seemed to stick out.

"Take a boat to Phoenix Drop… I'll explain everything after you deliver both letters. Please be safe. Azura said she would set up a pack for you and build a small boat." Grace pulled away from me and looked up at me.

"Stay safe while im gone… please listen to me for once Gracie. If anything, and I mean anything, happens while im gone go straight to the wolf tribe." I cupped her cheek and she leaned against my hand for a second before nodding.

"You have my word Scar. Now hurry. You can talk more when your back. Please hurry. I need Trixy to be here soon." Grace sounded upset and i couldn't help but bite my lip.

"I'll be back as soon as I possibly can!" I smiled and headed out the door in a speed walk.

~~~~~~~

"Scarlet!" Trixy stood on the docks waving happily.

"Hey Trix." I smiled as I took my small pack and left my boat.

"Whatcha here for?" Trixy asked as we began walking back into the main part of Phoenix Drop. I gripped the small pack tightly.

"I have a letter for you from Grace." I hummed. She turned and gave me a smile.

"That can wait. I have someone for you to see." Trixy grinned and began tugging me towards a small building barely visible from the plaza. When she pulled me inside i saw someone i was told died.

"Garroth…."

~~~~~~~

I yawned into the pillow Trixy had given me as the black haired read the letter. Garroth sat next to me, a hand on my shoulder. I had began to doze off when Trixy suddenly let out a strangled sob.

"Oh god… Gracie… Garroth, here." She handed the blonde the letter and moved over to pull me close.

"Scar… did you know about what she put in the letter?" Trixy whispered and I quickly shook my head. Garroth let out a small sigh after a moment and then i heard the crinkling of paper as he closed the letter.

"She said she would tell me when i returned." I whispered and soon i was pulled from Trixy into a hug from Garroth. I quickly hid my face in his neck and began to cry again. 

"Its okay. Nothing is majorly wrong with her Scarlet… I missed you." Garroth whispered and i turned, hugging him tightly. I had seen him as a brother since he found me. He practically taught me how to live again after I lost my memory." 

"I missed you too. Gar… can i come back? After i bring the other letter to someone in Mateli and talk to grace; can i come back here? Maybe live in Phoenix Drop?" My voice cracked 

"Of course Scar. Now. Go to sleep for the night and then I'll make sure you have a fast trip to Mateli." Garroth stood from the couch and soon pulled Trixy off. I nodded and laid down. I curled in a ball and soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

"Umm. Excuse me? Im looking for a guard named Laurence?" I stood at the docks of Mateli and after I spoke a redhead with green eyes came up to me. I recognized his face but i couldn't place his hair color with anyone I knew.

"Scarlet right? What do you need me for?" The redhead asked and as soon as he spoke my eyes widened.

"Laurence? Your hairs-"

"Red. Yes i know. I didn't plan it but it happened so… anyway… what do you need Scarlet?" He asked and after a moment he narrowed his eyes quietly.

"Did something happen to Grace?" he asked leaned forward and i just handed him the letter. His hands shook as he recognized the handwriting that spelled his name. He ran his hand over it and I bit my lip.

When he opened it his eyes widened and about halfway through reading the page he began to tear up. As soon as he had seemingly finished he let out a loud cry and crumpled to the floor. I stared at him in confusion he just slowly lifted the letter.

~~~~~~~

_ Dear Laurence, my love, _

_ I don't think I have the right to call you my love but i still do.  _

_ There is so much I want to tell you, so much I wish to explain. _

_ I remember everything. My entire past. _

_ With my memories comes immense danger. I can be tracked now. _

_ I had to leave and i'm so sorry but remember i did it to protect you. _

_ Well it seems i kinda failed at that and now have more to protect. _

_ Laurence im so sorry. I left you and now im leaving you with more. _

_ I started feeling sick about a month ago and recently Scarlet convinced me to  _

_ To… well… I went to a healer but there was nothing they can do. _

_ I'm pregnant Laurence. _

_ It seems right after I've found a way to keep most safe i endanger more. _

_ I love you and this child but I beg you.  _

_ Once the child turns a year old i will bring them to you. _

_ Please just tell them I love them everyday. Tell the child i did it to protect them. _

_ I'm a danger and I only pray you find happiness with our child. _

_ Love, _

_ Grace _

~~~~~~~

"Shit." I whispered before looking back down at the sobbing man and falling to his side. I wrapped my arms around him and began to cry as well.

"Im so sorry!" I whispered, "It's my fault. I made her remember… now I've taken your family…" i hiccuped.

"Its… its not your fault. Scarlet… why do you stay with Grace if all you do is blame yourself?" He seemed to have me all figured out.

"I stay because im the reason she has nothing. I triggered her memories."

"What do you want to be doing?"

"I want to be in a different village. I found someone i thought was dead. Not only that but I want to be with my best friend, the person I love."

"Then be happy. I'll write a letter to Grace. After that i want you to do what you want and stop living for others." Laurence whispered and after a moment I nodded.


	17. Notice

Hello my amazing and awesome readers!

Recently writing has become increasingly difficult again as a new wave of writer's block has hit me.

It happens often and I don’t always know how to fight it off. Usually it’s best for me to step away from writing which is what I’ve mostly done.

I only came back to writing when I got a bit of inspiration or when I was working on My Shattered Soul. That’s why most books have been updating rather slowly as of lately.

I think I’m finally beating it but I can’t promise when my next chapter will be out.

I’m posting this on every story I have on AO3 so if you read more then one of my stories, this is the exact same message.

I hope you can all understand.

~~~~~~~~

In the meantime I’m offering something for every book of mine. 

I’m offering a QnA with my characters.

You can also dare them and ask me, the author, a few questions.

I know this doesn’t make up for my absence but I hope it at least makes it a bit more tolerable.

~~~~~~~

Here is a list of all my currently posted stories, the progress on the next chapter, and some new books that may be coming soon. I’ll also put how far into that book I am into writing.

I won’t be including finished books in this list or update.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Current works:

  1. Deep Breaths



I plan on rewriting this. I don’t like how this beginning started out and I’m gonna have to fix this eventually

  1. The Rose



This book is on hold for now but the next chapter is already half written.

  1. Memory is Malleable 



This book does have an ending. I’ll post it soon I promise.

  1. Tripping on Dreams



I’m working on the next chapter but it may be awhile until I post it.

  1. ErrorInk Oneshots



The next one shot is in the works. Not very far in before I got stuck so it may be a while.

  1. Their Fates



The next chapter is almost finished.

  1. Sheltered Soul



The next chapter is beginning. Not very far but I have big plans that I don’t wanna mess with right now,

  1. CrossMare Oneshots



Still have a bit of a stockpile (like one or two finished oneshots) but the one I’m working on is almost past two-thousand and it’s gonna be a very long oneshot so it may be a while.

  1. His Little Everything



Chapter is in the works. Dropped it because of my writer's block. Will finish it up once my writers block is done

  1. Ending It All



Next chapter is almost finished. I’m not touching it much right now but since my writers block is fading, I may finish it soon.

  1. Creators Summit/ Balance Council



Have a couple written or in the works but I can’t post all of them yet since some have to come after the end of Ending it All.

  1. Lives Depend on This



Not touching this. The last chapter ended up in shit. Nothing has been started.

  1. My Shattered Soul



Next chapter is started but an update may take a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEW AND UPCOMING STORIES!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I’ll share the book title and a sneak peak. At most it’ll be a paragraph or two or the story’s start. Some may also have a brief description of what the story is about before the sneak peak. So far all of them are Undertale stories.

—————————

  1. Go Back



Forced destroyer au. (This one has a longer sneak peak.)

Error watched the child stare up at him. He had named him Gradient and he honestly loved the child. He had found gradient when Error went back to a battleground he had fought Ink at the day prior. This child, no older than two, was staring up at him. He named him Gradient and he was his.

It happened again! This time he named the kid PaperJam. This time the child also showed up as an infant, no older than 6 months. Now Gradient, who is just 3, has a younger brother. Error loved this one too. He loved both his sons.

Error kidnapped Blue today but he left his sons in his room at the Balance Council pocket verse. He usually stayed there as he didn’t have a safe place yet. He didn’t know Nightmare by sight yet, just by name.

Either way, Error Kidnapped Blue.

He liked Blue, not romantically, but the tiny skeleton made a good friend.

It somehow happened again! Blue had started to glitch violently so Error grabbed onto him. When he pulled away from the hug, his magic had somehow bonded with Blue’s unstable magic. 

Once Blue awoke, they spoke of the new child. Blue smiled at the kid but was sent home. He didn’t want anyone knowing about his close friendship with Error, or the child. To protect their friendship, that’s all it had ever been, and to protect the child. He didn’t bring the infant with him but promised to visit.

Error named this one BlueScreen, he appeared as a newborn. PaperJam is barely two and Gradient is almost 5. 

Error is content with his family.

  1. The One Good Thing



Another forced destroyer au. This one is similar to Go Back in some ways, but it’s also very different 

Error had been ‘insane’ for as long as he could remember. Of course his insanity was forced upon him and manufactured by mental torture for years. That fact never stopped the way people looked at him. That fact never stopped people from hating him for the things he did, even if those things were never of his own choice.

Did they think he wanted to be a monster? From what he understood, Ink thought that way. It was a painful fact of Error's existence. He didn't face this horrible world alone and that was his only joy.

It seemed that anyone who did something bad once, even if they didn't have a choice, was treated like the villian. That's how Error met the others. 

  1. The Boy from the Capital



Hunger games au.

Geno walked through the dark halls. He had heard mumbling from his brother's rooms. 

“Fresh? Error?” He peaked around the corner to see Fresh curled close to Error as the younger cried. The moonlight peaked through the window so his brothers were barely outlined with light. He could hear whimpers and sighed. He knew that Error wasn’t as close to Fresh as he was to Geno but Geno also knew that Error cared about Fresh despite everything.

“Geno?” Fresh whimpered and Error glanced up, squinting to see his brother in the dark without his glasses.

“Hey guys. It’s the middle of the night, what’s going on?” Geno pushed the door wider open, stepping into the room slowly.

  1. Won’t Feel Guilty



Inspired by the song: Guilty by Rag’n’Bone Man. Ink and Error share the spots as creator and destroyer. They grew up together until Nightmare convinced Error that he loved him and then convinced Error to leave. This one is darker and has some stranger trigger warnings.

No one ever tries to understand the bad guy. That's what he thought as he watched the other multiverses. He wondered if they even remembered him. They labeled him a 'bad guy' and tossed him back into his multiverse, into his personal hell. They didn't accept destroyers back then, so why did they now? 

It's not like it mattered. Ink found out he had tried to escape and locked the multiverse. It wasn't to trap Error, no, it was to keep the others from finding out.

Ink wasn't the reason his multiverse was hell. It was the balance brothers. Dream and Nightmare. He knew that Nightmare followed his 'Mate' everywhere and Ink needed to protect Error from Nightmare.

  1. A Party to Remember



Christmas Party AU story. It’s also ErrorBerry. It’s been 10 years since the last party when this takes place. 

Three years after the first au Christmas Party, Blue disappears. He quits the star Council and leaves his brother without a world. Why? He was now engaged to Error and was no longer putting up with the shit that the world gave the destroyer. It had never been in Error’s wishes to be a killer yet here he stood.

He was forced. All Ink wanted to do was kill him.

A while after they got married, Error became pregnant. Soon after they found out, a destructive battle happened between Ink and Error. Large reserves of magic were left in the battle field.

It took awhile but around the time BlueScreen, Error and Blues son, was 2 months old, a child appeared. He couldn’t have been older then 1 and upon further inspection, he was 1. He also shared soul energy with Error.

Blue was the first one to figure it out. He was mingling. A child made from the pure magic of two monsters, whether they were in love or not. Most times the children appeared older unless the parents were in love. 

  1. Creators Eyes



Comes from a 30 day challenge. 

Ink hadn’t expected to get along with Error. Not until he met the true Error did he truly understand everything the destroyer had been through. He now had an alliance with his opposite.

Error leaned his head against the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void as he tried to shut out the voices that wouldn’t shut up. He knew he had to leave the Anti-Void soon and visit Nightmare’s mansion before the other sent an army to find him. While he knew that, he also knew he didn’t have the motivation to leave his floor pile.

“Error.” Ink stepped through the portal into the Anti-Void after receiving a message from Nightmare. He looked around the blank space until he saw the blob of glitchy that was Error on the floor.

“Oh Error,” Ink frowned as he walked towards the destroyer, now ‘asleep’ (it was considered ‘asleep’ because Error couldn’t actually sleep, nor did he need to) where he had been laying.

“Hhg. Leave me be…” Error grumbled as he rolled over. Ink laughed and kneeled in front of his opposite.

“Nightmare called. He wanted to make sure you're not living here anymore. I thought we agreed you could stay in the extra room at my place in the doodle sphere.” Ink squatted down and poked Errors skull.


	18. Announcement

So I recently realized that i couldn't continue this book the way it was.

So many characters weren't canon anymore and neither was the story as Aphmau has remade diaries.

not only that but the Rose has so many books and the story line itself was being harmed in my decision to make this a fanfic.

I couldn't write the story how I wanted or how I would have because i wanted to stay on Aphmau's story line. Not only that but her characters were rarely seen and almost never in character.

So I'm so sorry but i cannot continue this book.

BECAUSE I'M REWRITING IT INTO AN ORIGINAL STORY!!!!!

That's right, you're favorite characters will still be here but Aphmau's characters will be gone and replaced with my own. The story line will also be changing so things happen how i wanted to.


End file.
